The Axis Powers Of Love
by TheDojikkoDork
Summary: Italy has always been a bit oblivious when it came to his silent friends feeling's but as they all fall in love, who is Feli going to pick? GermanyxItalyxJapan Rated T because of swearing and suggesting things could have happened. ONE-SHOT Human names used


A/N: This was written as one of my friends asked I know it's pathetic but... BE NICE PLEASE~! Just so you know, I don't own Hetalia Dx It's my first attempt at writing anything like this so be nice, please!

* * *

**The Axis Of Love~3**

It couldn't be helped. Sometimes life throws us into awkward situations. At least that's what Feliciano was trying to tell himself. It didn't really work. No matter how he looked at it, he just couldn't see a positive side. This was a first for poor Feli. He was normally a bright and happy person but this time it was to hard to just laugh it off. No matter what decision he made he would be hurting a friend and one thing the young Italian hated, even more than wasting pasta, was hurting his friends.

It was just the way things were going, well Feli didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that Ludwig and Kiku could barely stand to be in the same room as each other any more. He didn't like the way their hearts would break every time he told them he had been talking to the other. He just didn't like it. It would always send a sharp pain to his chest which usually resulted in spending hours crying to his brother, Lovino. Whose threats towards his friends were slowly getting more and more violent.

Feliciano was just too nice, too nice for his own good. It was because of his how nice he was he got into this situation. Though his naivety probably helped a lot too, along with his obliviousness of course. He just hadn't realised they felt that way. He had thought they were just friends, nothing more. Just three _amici_. He had never thought of them in _**that**_ way.

Sure he hugged and kissed them all the time but he had never realised the effect it had on his silent friends. It was just an the Italian way, to be overly friendly. As that's all they were to him, friends. It never struck him as odd when Ludwig asked him to go see a movie. Sure, Ludwig's face was red, but it was warm in here, right? Or when Kiku said let's go get sushi one day, that wasn't odd either. It was just something friends do. Kiku's face's had been red too, but they had just walked a mile after all, who can blame him for being tired because of exercise? Feli was always tired after all, even without exercise.

This is why Feli didn't even pause to think about it before replying yes to both his friends. It wasn't anything serious so why be bothered. Feli was pretty clueless back then and to be honest, he still is. He didn't realise the damage he would be doing. He didn't realise that even though it was just going somewhere with friends for him, for Ludwig and Kiku it was a date.

And to be honest, this was only going to make things complicated.

~xXx~

"_Hallo_, Feliciano." Ludwig looked at the over enthusiastic Italian that stood in front of him. He couldn't help but feel his face heat up as he was pulled into a hug. It was just the Italian's way, Feliciano always treated him nicely, no matter what he had done in his past, it brought a small smile to his lips. He knew he would always have a friend in him. Though he was starting to hope for more than just a simple friendship.

"_Ciao_, Luddy~!" Feli smiled up at him, his eyes shining with happiness. He loved going to the cinema, and going with friends could only make the experience better. Well, that's what he thought at least. It also meant that he got free popcorn, which was another of Feliciano's favourite things, free food. Well as long as it wasn't English.

Ludwig on the other hand saw things completely differently. He had spent the whole morning worrying, sorting out his hair and asking his older brother for advice. That was until Gilbert told him if he didn't shut up, he would beat him up. Not that that bothered Ludwig he could easily take his brother in a fight. He just didn't want to be in a bad mood for his date. Or have to take his foolish brother to the hospital as he was to stupid to tell when he was losing.

Also his brother taught him some of his pick up lines. God only knows why the German would take advice from his brother. The closest Gilbert got to anyone was his overly touchy friend. Even then that wasn't exactly by choice. And the Frenchman would go after just about anyone, so it wasn't anything to do with Gilbert's acclaimed 'awesomeness'. It was more the Frenchman's weirdness, if anything.

"Are you tired?" Ludwig paused his face remaining as stoic as ever. Feli raised his eyebrow slightly confused but his friend was probably just asking a normal question. Though the way he was saying it made Feli think that something couldn't be right. The German was normally stoic but not in this 'I'm-actually-freaking-out-way'.

"Not really, I've been getting plenty of sleep lately~" Feli smiled happily. He really did love to lie around sleeping, he did have pasta breaks though. After all, pasta is a very important part of any Italian meal. Well at the least that was the main excuse Feliciano used when he got caught forcing the stuff into his mouth.

"No, that's not what I- I mean, because my mind- No, you've been running- And that means you're tired." Ludwig sighed, he really had no idea how to do this. The only thing he knew was his feelings and that was that.

"Ve? I haven't been running, are you okay Luddy~?" Feli stared up at the German confused, he was used to Ludwig acting a bit weird around him, but this was odder than normal.

"_Ja_, I'm fine. Let's, let's just go inside." He sighed. He felt hopeless, as Gilbert had told him that was the most basic pick up line in the book and if he couldn't even do that... Well then there was no hope for him and Feli.

As they watched a film, a horror film to be precise, Feli kept up a constant one sided conversation, though it annoyed everyone else in the cinema, telling Ludwig about every aspect about his life he could think of. From Lovino's new Spanish friend to the fact that he had found a new pasta sauce recipe.

Not that it bothered Ludwig he was more than happy to let Feliciano talk. He just loved his accent, the way he could be upbeat about anything and the fact that he just had to use his hands to talk. He could probably filled books with reasons why he was in love with Feliciano Vargas. Well he had, I mean what do you think his diaries are for?

Ludwig had almost regretted the choice of film the minute they walked in. He knew Feli was a coward so taking him to a horror film couldn't be a good idea. Strangely, Ludwig found it turned out pretty good. Every time a ghost or even a squirrel, (yes, it says squirrel) jumped out Feliciano would cry jumping into Ludwig's arms.

The German felt flustered every time Feli jumped onto his lap crying for the evil monsters not kill him and something to do with having relatives in BooTown, the place where the movie was based. It was almost amusing in a way. He smiled as the Italian shook in his arms, asking Ludwig to promise to protect him. Maybe this hadn't been that bad a date after all.

~xXx~

"_Konnichiwa_, Feli-san." Kiku smiled standing up calmly when he saw his date. Not that Feliciano realised that, he was just being his normally bubbly self. He smiled pulling the shorter man into a hug.

"Kiku~" He smiled happily spinning him around. "Have you drawn anything new recently?" Feli stopped spinning Kiku around so he could talk to him. Also his face was starting to go a strange colour. It looked as though someone had attempted to mix green and red paint together and well, it wan't a pretty sight at all.

"_H-Hai_!" Kiku wobbled a bit, his feet stumbling as he tried to regain his balance. Feli laughed holding the Japanese man's arm to help him stand without falling flat out on his face.

"Well I wanna see it~" Feli grabbed Kiku's hand skipping into the Sushi Bar. He loved sushi, it was nothing compared to pasta but it was a pretty good alternative. Especially when compared to British food, it was amazing. Though to be honest that doesn't mean much.

When Feli and Kiku had first met it had been very awkward with the cheerful Italian having no idea about what to say to the serious Japanese man. The minute they found out they both shared a deep interest in art, well things just went along swimmingly. They became best friends over night. Then again Feliciano had always found it easy to make friends and Kiku was no exception.

"Aright," Kiku didn't blink at Feliciano's request. He was used to the Italian wanting to see his artwork. Feli was a lover of art and it was something that always made Kiku smile. He thought it was adorable how he could see the beauty in anything.

Though honestly he just loved him in general. He loved how he could be nice to anyone, even if they were mean to him, he would just smile and be happy. That was always a quality Kiku admired. The possibility to see good in everything, it was an ability Kiku knew could take you anywhere.

Kiku handed over his drawing. He had spent all night on it. It was honestly his favourite. Though that was probably more to do with who he had drawn rather than how he had drawn it. Obviously it was no match for the real thing that stood right in front of him, but he couldn't help but smile every time he saw it. The same could be said about the Italian too though.

"Ve! Is that me?" Feliciano stared a the picture, amazed at the detail in it. It was breathtaking.

"_Hai, gomennasai_, I just thought you' would be interesting to draw." Kiku stared at the floor refusing to look up. He didn't want Feli to see the blush he knew would be forming on his cheeks.

"That's so cool, Kiku~" Feli looked up at him with his normal cheerful smile. Kiku knew if he hadn't been blushing before he was now.

"_Arigato!_"

"So should we order something~?" Feliciano laughed as his stomach let out a loud rumble. It had been almost an hour since he last ate, and now he was simply starving.

As waitress walked over Kiku felt a horrid feeling in his gut. He looked over at Feli who was just watching the waitress. Kiku hadn't really thought far enough to consider whether or not Feli went that way. If it was anything like the yaoi books he had ordered to prepare him for this, then that shouldn't really have been an issue as most of them were like that already.

"_Hai!_ I'll order for you, as you don't speak Japanese." Kiku replied quickly hoping that Feliciano and the waitress wouldn't have the chance to talk.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeta, and I'll be your server." The girl looked up at them smiling an obviously fake smile. Though all that changed when she looked at them closer. "Are you...?" She paused obviously not trying to freak them out. Kiku shivered hoping he was wrong but by the look of things he wasn't. "You are, aren't you?" She cried wrapping her arms round the boys. "So who's the seme?" She let go of them but that only made Kiku nervous, yaoi fan-girls could be very... difficult to handle.

Kiku's face lit up. While the Hungarian girl simply laughed at his reaction turning her attention to Feliciano for the first time. While Kiku who was used to these kind of encounters, knew quite a lot about all this, Feli completely confused, having no idea what they were on about.

"What's a seme?" Feliciano asked tilting his head to the side innocently. Kiku just watched the Italian, constantly shocked at his cuteness. That's when he realised there was something dribbling down his face. He frowned, this couldn't end well. "Kiku! Your face!" Feli cried reaching across the table with tissues.

"I, uh, well..." Kiku blushed, while Feliciano shoved tissues up his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. This only seemed to make things worse though as Feliciano ended up pretty much on top of him still attempting to fill his nose with tissues.

"Kiku, it won't stop~!" The Italian cried sadly as he kept jamming tissues in his nose.

"That's what he said~" Elizabeta mumbled quietly pulling out a camera and taking pictures much to Kiku's embarrassment. She on the other hand seemed to be having a lot of fun though.

"P-p-please stop, Feli-san!" Kiku cried nervously as almost everyone in the Sushi Bar was staring at them now. Some even covering their children eyes.

Overall though, Kiku couldn't help but enjoy himself. It was probably the fact that somehow in the chaos that seemed to follow the Italian, he had somehow ended up sitting on Kiku's lap. Something Kiku had no intentions of complaining about.

~xXx~

It was a normal sunny day for Feliciano when all hell broke loose. This basically means lying outside playing with his cat. He had very fluffy paws that Feli couldn't help but fall in love with. After all who doesn't love cats? They're so fluffy and cuddly.

He'd also been eating pasta but seriously though, when isn't he doing that? It seems as though he always has a bowl of the stuff in his hands.

"Feliciano!" Italy jumped at the sound of his friend's voices. He looked up to see an angry German and well, Kiku's face doesn't really change but if it did he would like really mad right now. At the moment it was more of a pout if anything.

"V-v-ve?" The Italian cried jumping up from his napping place. Instantly scared of his two friends. Not that it takes much to scare him but well, on a scale of 1 – 10, this was probably 2000.

"Which one of us are you dating?" Ludwig yelled his face red, he had been so happy today. That was until he saw Kiku, who told the German that he was dating Feli. Of course, Ludwig had told him this couldn't be true as he was after all dating the Italian himself.

That's when their argument started, and let's just say their have been less violent wars, and it could easily have turned into World War 3 had a certain trio who were up to no good came and told them that Feli was looking for them. And yes, that trio would be the Bad Touch Trio who are currently hiding behind the tree along with the resident yaoi fan-girl, Elizabeta.

"Ve? Dating?" Feli paused looking up at them his face confused while he held his cat. "I'm not dating anyone, am I?" The Italian stared at them completely confused. While Ludwig and Kiku felt shocked they had made their feelings pretty clear after all, if you count cryptic messages as clear.

"..." Everyone was silent as if suddenly realising that while they'd been shipping Team: Ludwig or Team: Kiku, Feliciano hadn't even realised they'd liked him.

"Ve, do you guys like me?" Feliciano asked his mouth wide open in shock.

"Hai!"

"Ja!"

The two glared at each other again. Neither willing to back down from this challenge.

"...I didn't know. I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Feliciano wailed running up to the pair of them and pulling them into a hug. Even though they wanted to be mad, the Italian's tears just wouldn't allow it.

"Don't worry about it," Ludwig sighed looking away his face pink, he tapped him on the back slowly.

"Hai, it's fine." Japan agreed his eyes softening as Feli finally stopped crying. Though cried Feliciano cried about everything so you would have thought they would have been used to it, but they weren't. I guess that's the power of love for you guys.

"But at least date one of us." The German scowled. He'd prefer it if he spent the rest of his life with Feli but he knew that Kiku loved him almost as much as him and that Feli would be happy just as happy with him. Even though it pained him to think that. Kiku nodded, agreeing with Ludwig about the situation. After all they both cared about Feli to much to let a little argument like this get between their friendships.

"Pick one of you?" Feliciano froze, how on earth was he meant to pick between his two best friends?

~xXx~

"Just pick one of those fucking bastards and get it over with." Lovino scowled as his brother told him what had happened. "Actually pick the Japanese one, he's not as annoying as the German potato eating Bastard." Lovino had an issue with Ludwig and always would. Feliciano was starting to get the feeling that because of this Lovino wasn't exactly the best person to go to for unbiased advice.

"But Lovi, I can't! Ve! Their both special to me." Feli wept sadly on the carpet no idea what to do. He had thought about it long and hard but he could near come to a decision. Any time he thought he was close to making one though he found he couldn't. It was just to hard and heart breaking for him.

"Well just pick both the fucking dumb-asses then!" Lovino was staring to get fed up now. He had always had a short temper but talking about that potato eating bastard for hours on end, well it was enough to make him consider buying a gun. Not that he liked the sushi eating bastard or anything, he was just the better option.

"Ve! Could I do that?" Feliciano paused deep in thought once again.

"Yeah, why the fuck not?" Lovino snapped at his brother. He turned around expecting to still see him their wallowing in self pity but he was gone. Lovino sighed, _those bastards better not harm my brother._

~xXx~

It had been almost a week since Ludwig and Kiku had asked him to pick and only an hour since Feliciano's talk with Lovino. As they all stood their quietly you could feel the nervous tension, not that the oblivious and now happy Italian could sense it.

"I've made my decision." Feli smiled brightly. Ludwig and Kiku stared at each other each expecting the other to be called out. "...I choose you both~!"

~xXx~

"Yes, it was amazing, Elizabeta~!" Feli smiled as he talked happily to the Hungarian girl who was probably in yaoi fan-girl heaven. "Ve~! Ludwig does have a whip!"

Ludwig's face paled as he heard the conversation, if their had been one thing he had learnt from being with the Italian, it was that he couldn't keep any secrets. He looked over to Kiku who was looking relieved that they had stopped discussing some of his weirder cosplay outfits.

"Please don't talk about such things, Feliciano!" Ludwig sighed knowing it wouldn't do any good. And it didn't, unless you call getting hit in the face with a frying pan good, if you do then it was awesome.

"And Japan gave me a dress~!" Feliciano smiled bouncing up and down with excitement. Ludwig and Kiku had heard this story far to many time to count now, though they were both still extremely embarassed. But hey, they got the boy! "Ve! And I looked like a real girl too~!"

~xXx~

And this kids is the story of how the Axis Powers came to be~! ...probably.


End file.
